


Dibs

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15yrold!Harry, 17yrold!Louis, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Because i know you love it, Bottom!Harry, Dibs - Freeform, First Time, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, Fluffy, High School, I Blame Tumblr, Leeds - Freeform, M/M, Punk!Louis, Reading and Leeds Festivals, Red-Haired Louis Tomlinson, Tattoos, alll the first times, curly - Freeform, idefk, top!Louis, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically another Punk!Louis Flowerchild!Harry AU were there is no plot just life. they meet at Leeds, duh. Oh and Harry is cute, but I'm assuming you already knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> so my first go at this whole fic thingy...  
> P.s. I'm bad at dialogue I know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly, Madly, Deeply - Chapter Title.

Harry had just settled in and pitched his and Niall’s tent (which they both proved challenged at) when he saw an awfully attractive boy smoking a fag and pushing his thick black hair back. God this is not a photo shoot but some how it is still except able because he was just so.. so.. Harry looked back at Niall in a sneaky glance to see if he had noticed his blatant staring. Niall had not, he was stop wrapped up on his own. Suddenly Niall had bounded to whisper In Harry’s ear.

“Dibs.” _We will see about that_ Harry though to himself, though he did not dare to say it out loud and challenge the dibs rule they had since year eight when they figured out neither of the two of them was exactly straight. Harry quickly grabbed up his iPhone and set a stupid reminder to “call dibs” for every night around dinner. He was going to win the best dibs this time, Niall would not get one over on him like usual, not like they usually talked to their dibs anyway.

Harry woke up from his plotting to Niall going off about getting a drink

“you are beyond Irish, mate.” Harry went on

“what are you talking about, Hazz?” Niall was perplexed, “I was talking about grabbing a bite.”

“Oh.”

They strolled over to the nearest booth and got something to eat, “potatoes please” was all Harry could muster. They went on to disuse which bands they were for sure going to see and called some pretty okay and some pretty good dibs, none beating out Niall’s first. One of the things Harry liked most about Niall’s company is that a comfortable silence was easy to come, it was easy to contemplate life in his presence when he wanted it, especially around food. If Harry wanted thou Niall also served as quite the entertainer too. 

 

 

The next day went along great for Harry, and a little too great for Niall. 

“Got his number!” Niall whispered excitedly in Harry’s ear, again. Niall had “bumped” into the mysterious dibs “by accident” at the last concert. 

“Whats this mysterious dibs’ name?” Harry inquired

“Zayn, how dreamy…” Niall was near slobbering if you asked Harry.

“he isn’t edible deary…” 

“unfortunately so…” Okay Niall was officially cray cray.

How they convinced Anne and Maura to let them come to leeds Festival was unreal. All they did was ask, really. Who lets a clumsy, pretty, flower-crown-wearing 15 year old and a Irish, hungry, drinking 16 year old to go off alone to a music festival in central Reading, all by themselves? wow. Really thou, they are both- 

…. …. …. …. Harry had lost his train of thought. His absent, staring, inviting train of thought. He was oh so importantly interrupted by the most attractive boy he has /ever/ seen, and that was /very/ attractive. You should see his browser history. 

The 17 year old that had oh so magically materialized in front of him was covered in a few tattoos and teen angst all over. Red fringe  and the most well placed lip piercing he had ever seen (and Luke’s was pretty sexy) screamed his name and clouded his soul. Harry had the urgent need to know exactly how the cold metal would feel on his tongue paired with the incredible warmth he imagined this stranger’s beautiful lips carried. 

Harry imeditly turned to nIall and said “dibs!” a little too loud and Niall, being Niall, cracked up. The beautiful boy just cracked a smile, thou Harry never released because he had realized his mistake quickly and scurried off to leave Niall laughing turning into giddy giggling close behind him. 

 

************* perspective change ***

 

Louis had been making eye contact with for what felt like ages with what felt like the most beautiful boy in the world (even beats Beckum and Susan Boyle combined, by far). His curly object of affection had been smiling absently back and Louis was prepared, in that moment, to wait there locking eyes, never blinking, for the rest of eternity until this boy awoke from his thought and smiled even wider at him. he thought. he only thought this would happen, he was only prepared for this to happen. Though it did not, and Louis felt alone, again. This alone again was not like any other alone again, he felt so filled up with hope, with lust, with want, with need, and with a dominating feeling of pure love from this boy, just by looking at him. He wanted to grab the curly boy and kiss him in every different way possible, expressing every different emotion possible, because one, few, most, or all but one was not enough. All. He wanted it all with this boy, everything this boy had. To kiss him slow and passionately and to man handle him while he choked and turned red in the face while his crown turned lop- sided. 

The boy giggled to his friend and ran off. wow. that was it, so quick, so over.

Louis ran all the possibilities though his head as he laid in his tent that night. Ugh. Louis ran his fingers down his chest, his well sculpted stomach, and eventually blew off the steam he had built up since he saw and thought about Curly. (yup he had a pet name for him already, this was not and is not creepy at /all./) 

 _he /must/ be straight,_ Louis thought to himself

_all the hot ones are. No fair._

_he was wearing a fucking flower crown. WTF._ he began to argue with himself

_what straight guy wears a flower crown, even to a music festival? really Louis, stop making that excuse._

They were so different, but still. They would work, and Louis knew it. He wanted everything just as badly, if not more so, as he did early, the image of the tall, skinny, and kind boy still stuck, vivid in his mind. His  brown hair and green eyes definitely went well with his red fringe and blue eyes, oh yeah they did. Louis knew his strong suits, what to show off. Curly’s fucking curls too, he wanted to caress his face in a tender embrace, and pull as tight on his curls as possible to the point he would be worried about wipe- lash or Curly having a headache in the morning. His Thighs too, oh and that perky little bum he got the perfect show of while Curly ran off, and his neck so plain begging for Louis’ bites, and his…. oh god, really Louis? Again? Louis ran his fingers down passed his stomach for the second time that night while thinking of Harry Styles before quickly falling into a slumber focused around a vivid image of the same boy.  

************* perspective change ***


	2. Am I Awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly, Madly, Deeply - Chapter Title.

 

Harry blushed as Niall teased him back in their tent, 

“-and then you just skipped off!” he went on giggling. 

“He was beaming! He was staring at you for ages! he thought you were staring back!”

“Shut up, Nialler! I swear I will eat /all/ your food tonight!” It was the best threat humanly possible, or at least known to man, for the blondie to hear. 

“Zayn will buy me some!” Niall bragged. Niall was bragging now. Harry knew that sexy punk would buy him snacks too, or at least supply him with something else to put his mouth on….

“What if he lives in Bromsgrove!” Niall more shouted than asked, though Harry decided to answer the rhetorical statement.

“No way.” Harry thought about it though… that would be so nice, and to go to high school with him, what if he was a senior and would be /his/ senior….

“so where is Zayn from?” Harry changed the subject so he could keep dreaming of fringe and ink.

“Not sure, but I can ask…” Niall turned into the big ball of blonde fur he really was when Harry brought up Zayn. yum. Zayn. 

“FUCK, Harry look at this!” next thing Harry knew his dreams of lip rings and strong controlling hands turned to black and stars as he realized Niall’s phone landed smack dab in the middle of his face. 

“thanks.” Harry mumbled sarcastically

“OH MY GOD OH MY GAWWWWWD READ IT!” Niall was being a bit more demanding then usual...

 

_Zaynie:_

Worcestershire, u?

 

“You call him /Zaynie/?” harry turned into a giggling fit at this, too distracted to congratulated Niall on hooking a lad that lived near them. 

“FUCK OFF, CUNT!” It would not have been a conversation with Niall if he had not called Harry a cunt….  

Niall went on to text Zayn and find out that he lives right near them, just moved actually, him and his best friend. 

“Interesting, is the best friend hot? or at least gay?” Harry responded in hope.

Niall didn’t hear this desperate question, if it was anyone else harry would of assumed it was just ignored, but it was Niall. 

“He wants to meet up with us, his friend and you and I" (*I just belted out YOU & I*)Niall informed Harry excitedly.

“Great what band?” 

Niall and Harry got ready for a great gay date and or possible double gay date and or what if the friend is a girl that would be awkward date. 

Though the friend was not a girl. Though the friend was not striaght. The friend was none other than Louis Tomlinson the greatly fringed and greatly inked boy of Harry’s last day and a half of dreams. 

The punk’s lips immediately turned upward as he laid eyes on Harry, he was /not/ going to let him get away this time. 

“So this is Niall” Louis offered though his eyes never left Harry.

“Yup, thats me!” Niall giggled. So cute. 

“He has talked loads about you!” Louis went on to embarrass Zayn, only making Niall blush. 

“Niall’s done quite the bit of dreaming out loud too, Zayn, he’s feisty!” Harry shot out, making Niall go tomato red. 

“I’m Louis.” He blurted out, no being able to handle this banter anymore, he needed to know Curly’s name. now.

“Harry” Harry blushed. Hard. Not the hardest thing there was between what was unofficially an official double gay date, or was it a gay double date? Harry contemplated this until Niall had looked at him all like _are we going to split now or what are we going to do_ and all Harry could do to respond is smile a one thousand and one watt smile at Louis and Zayn took Niall and whisked him away, took him off that easy. 

“So I saw you yesterday.” Louis stated the conversation. 

“Yeah, sorry I had to run off.” Harry responded guiltily. 

“So now I know your name I have no excuse to call you Curly, do I?” 

“Some people would need an excuse.” Harry answered, and got just a corked eyebrow. 

“but not you.” Louis smiled at this and took Harry’s hand. Small talk came easy and Louis insisted he buy Harry something to eat, which Harry contoured with a sarcastic remark about how he was perfect for Niall, but Louis didn’t get it and Harry had to explain. The night went flawless and Harry did not want to leave Louis’ protective side. Louis even hoisted Harry up on his shoulders during the concert and all Harry could do was pull him into an embrace to thank him and express his gratitude for having louis in his life. Louis and Harry felt the same way. They never wanted each other to end. 

“I like your tattoo, what does it say?” Harry asked and reached for it as they walked where ever Louis lead them, obviously the one in control of the two of them. 

“It is what it is, I got it to commemorate moving, got it at the closeted shop to my new house.” Harry stopped in his tracks. Harry could only jump in response. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and his legs around his hips. Harry wanted to give Louis everything he had, the same way Louis wanted it, right here in the middle of Leeds Festival in central Reading. Louis crushed his lips back to Harry’s, teeth clacking and messy, sensing the urgency that came out of no where but the pit of harry’s stomach and the pit of Louis’ pre- dream activities from the night before. Louis moaned into the kiss as Harry pulled on his hair. Louis pulled back and put Harry down, uneasily with much protest from Harry, and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“I take that as an oh so subtle I like your tattoo.” 

“Defiantly.” Harry half moaned half whispered as Louis sucked on the pale unmarked, unclaimed skin above Harry’s collarbone. Harry’s collarbone was now claimed. It was the best unofficially official thing of the night. Harry ripped open his shirt and Louis quickly grabbed it shut. 

“Not here!” Harry ripped it open anyway, exposing the missing piece to Louis’ puzzle. A beautiful Butterfly was left exposed on his beautiful torso, beckoning, daring Louis to touch, to taste, to man handle.

“That’s the other half!” Louis shouted, people looked over and turned away quick, though Harry and Louis did not care if they watched, and yes that was right, it was Harry and Louis. As in them as one. 

“We live with in walking distance Louis!” Harry beamed and Louis could not be happier. 

“So would you care to show me around Bromsgrove after the festival?” Louis made himself vulnerable for the first time in years. since his dad left. Harry was worth it. 

“I could start with me.” harry offered

“What?” Louis asked, only able to imagine what this suddenly slutty seeming boy meant.  

“I could show you something Bromsgrove has to offer. I wanna stuck you Louis. Wanna suck you really really good. ” Harry went on to whisper in the older boy’s ear. Louis was estatic that what he imagined had materialized itself in front of him. 

“Zayn and I are sharing a tent.” Louis went straight to business.

“As is Niall and I.” They were still intertwined more or less as they discussed this. Louis shot a quick call to Zayn and cleared their tent for the night. 

“Where will Zayn stay?” Niall is /not/ that easy!” Harry giggled

“Are you?” Louis had to wonder, feeling guilty as it slipped through those plump lips.

“I’ve never actually…. erm….” Harry stuttered

“Zayn will crash with one of our other friends, don’t worry.” Louis reassured.

“Let me go grab something.” Harry begged

“Whatever you want Curly.” Louis meant it too, and they both knew he did. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you care find me on tumblr a shot me a note, i only bite irl, not on line... and i am friendly so lets talk!  
> ishiphappy.tumblr


End file.
